


Aquatic Doom

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Doom, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sea Monsters, Suggestive Themes, Wading, aquatic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy, Bucky, and Steve go for a romantic evening stroll in the edge of the water... until they are interrupted by what Darcy is convinced is their Aquatic Doom.





	Aquatic Doom

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 11: Aquatic life

"Something touched my leg."

Steve and Bucky paused, looking back at her, then exchanged a look.

"What was it?" Steve asked.

"I don't know!" Darcy squeaked. She held her arms out for Bucky. "Save me?"

He sighed, and shook his head, and smiled, making his way through the knee-deep water to pick her up.

"It was probably a stick or something," Steve said as Darcy clung to Bucky's neck.

"It wasn't a stick," Darcy argued. "It  _ moved _ ."

"I thought you were okay wading," Bucky said, slogging toward Steve.

"That was in the  _ daytime _ ," Darcy told him. "When I can  _ see _ what might be lurking in the water trying to eat me."

"Nothing's trying to eat you, Darce," Steve laughed as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Except me," Bucky agreed, nuzzling her neck.

"Later," Darcy told him, reaching for Steve. "When we're safe in the house where no sea monster can get us."

"I'm sure it was nothing," Steve said again, and began to carry Darcy to the edge of the water. "You coming, Buck?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied, but his voice was tense.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, squinting back at him over Steve's shoulder in the darkness.

It was a moment before he answered.

"Something touched my leg."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176884271028/aquatic-doom)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
